


Ocean Eyes

by Hippomatrix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I mean Hot, Galra!Keith, He needs to learn how to be chill, Keith is confused and just trying his best, Lance is a Hot Mess™, M/M, altean!lance, body guard au, but also a mess, excessive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Keith was not prepared to deal with Lance when he was assigned as the Prince's new bodyguard. Lance is far too pretty for Keith's sanity and the constant flirting is making his job very difficult.





	1. New Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofie/gifts).



> I am in way too deep w/ this  
> Inspired by and loosely based on the beautiful [Galra!Keith and Altean!Lance bodyguard AU Comics](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/159872928901/masterpost-i-colored-the-above-image-is-a-rush) drawn by @littlecofiegirl on tumblr  
> Title taken from the song "Ocean Eyes" by Billie Eilish
> 
> also [this art](https://kotsukotsu.tumblr.com/post/158048171156/preorder-11x17-print-here-i-love-them-crying) by @kotsukotsu on tumblr

"This is Keith, your new bodyguard," Shiro says.

Keith steels himself for the Prince's scrutiny but Lance doesn't even have the courtesy to turn around and face them. Lance just stays right where he is, fiddling with some encoded device embedded into the wall. "I keep telling you I don't _need_ one."

Keith's ear twitches slightly in annoyance. He'd been warned of the Prince's contrary attitude but it still irks him. The Prince could at least _attempt_ politeness.

"Well," Shiro says calmly, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and giving him a look. Keith grits his teeth and forces his shoulders to relax into a more neutral position. Shiro nods slightly in approval and squeezes Keith's shoulder before dropping his hand and continuing. "Be that as it may, your father and sister are adamant that you be protected at all times."

The Prince sighs in annoyance and Keith stiffens, standing up straighter as Lance finally turns towards the two bodyguards and gives them his full attention. Keith notices a slight spike in Lance's heartbeat upon seeing him. Surprise, maybe? Keith isn't a seasoned soldier like the Prince's bodyguards normally are. He was picked in a deliberate attempt on Shiro's part to get Lance to accept protection. He supposes Shiro's reasoning is that as a young male of approximately the same age as Lance they will have a friendly relationship.

Lance steps closer, purposefully invading Keith's personal space. Keith notes with slight annoyance that the Prince is just barely taller than him and subtly shifts on his feet to make up for it. Lance narrows his eyes and pushes further into Keith's space until their noses almost brush, challenging him. Keith meets the gaze of the prince's deep blue eyes head on and refuses to back down. He's not quite sure if he's supposed to say something or not, so he stays silent as the Prince examines him.

"Galra?" Lance asks offhandedly, noting that his new bodyguard has a lighter coloration and smaller stature than the average Galra. Less fur as well. Keith's features are more Altenoid than Lance would expect, and it's an interesting combination.

"Halfbreed," Shiro clarifies.

''Interesting choice," the Prince replies, as if they're discussing a pet instead of a bodyguard. As if Keith isn't standing  _right here_ in front of him. Keith lets out a controlled breath through his nose, telling himself to let it go.

Keith makes the mistake of taking his eyes of the Prince for a moment to glance at Shiro and Lance reaches up unexpectedly to brush his fingers over Keith's furry ear. Keith startles at the sudden contact and shrinks back instinctually, ear flicking.

A satisfied smirk spreads over the Prince's face and he turns to Shiro. "Well, he is prettier than the previous model, I suppose." He glances back at Keith and cocks his head flirtatiously. Keith narrows his eyes slightly at the words. Is he being insulted or complimented? The prince's behavior confuses him.

The Prince flicks Keith's ear again and he flinches back, clenching his fist and resisting the urge to slap the Prince's hand away. Lance snorts in amusement and ruffles Keith's dark hair, glancing him over appreciatively. "And younger. Really Shiro, you shouldn't have."

Keith glances over at Shiro in confusion, but all Shiro does is nod curtly and depart, leaving him alone with the Prince. Keith turns back to Lance only to see that his new charge is already halfway down the hallway without him. "You coming or not?" Lance calls over his shoulder.

Keith jogs to catch up and falls into step behind the Prince. He's been briefed on this. All he has to do is follow Lance around and ensure his safety. It's a simple enough task. He was told the Prince would mostly ignore him. So why does Lance keep glancing back at him? He doesn't understand. "Do you need something, my Prince?" Keith asks as Lance looks back at him yet again.

Lance rolls his eyes and Keith worries for a second that he has done something to offend him. He's about to apologize but stops when the Prince speaks. "Don't call me that," Lance instructs, waving his hand authoritatively through the air as if doing so will dismiss his title. "Just address me as Lance."

Keith frowns, conflicted. It's highly improper to address his charge as anything other than his designated title. "I apologize my Prince," Keith says carefully. "But I've been instructed to only address you with your formal title."

Lance turns around without warning and Keith is forced to come to an abrupt halt, his chest only inches from the prince's. Lance has a look in his eyes that Keith doesn't quite understand. Calculated yet playful. Keith takes a step back to maintain the proper distance between them and Lance follows. Keith detects an increase in Lance's heart rate as the Prince backs him up against the wall. Is this some sort of game that he has yet to grasp? Does the Prince find his discomfort amusing?

"My Prince-"

Lance presses against Keith, pinning his arms to the wall and disrupting his thoughts. "What did I tell you?" He asks coyly. Keith feels his cheeks beginning to heat up as the Prince presses their bodies closer.

Keith waits for the Prince to finish his statement before realizing he's meant to answer. "Lance," he says hesitantly, gut twisting at the breach in protocol. He wants to shove the Prince away and knows he could easily do so, but instead he stays in place, allowing himself to be pinned to the wall by the Pri- Lance.

Lance watches the conflict flitting across his new bodyguard's face with interest. Keith is clearly out of his depth here and they both know it. Well, this should be interesting. "That'll do," he says, stepping back abruptly and continuing down the hall.

Keith slumps forward from the sudden absence of pressure and gapes at the Prince's retreating back openmouthed before scrambling to rejoin his charge. _What is going on?_ "Is this how you treat all your subordinates, my Pri-" Lance glares at him. "Lance."

Lance turns on his heel so he's walking backwards and trails his fingertips suggestively down Keith's chest plate. He winks. "Only the pretty ones."

Lance laughs as Keith's step falters, then turns back around and continues down the hall as if he hasn't just blatantly flirted with his guard. _He's cute_ , Lance thinks. _Cute ears. Nice ass._  He almost feels bad for teasing this clueless new recruit. Almost. Mostly he just finds it amusing.

"Okay, nice meeting you, bye!" Lance says, opening the door to his bedroom, stepping in, and closing the door in Keith's face. He turns to his dresser and starts looking through his jewelry for the earrings he wants to wear. There's a festival tonight and it should be easy enough to sneak out with such an inexperienced guard.

* * *

Keith stands awkwardly in front of the door, unsure what to do. Should he go in? It's the Prince's bedroom, so probably not, but then how is he supposed to do his job? He can't exactly keep an eye on Lance if they're in two different rooms, and he's been warned by Shiro of the Prince's habit of sneaking out of the palace.

Keith sighs and takes a deep breath, committing Lance's scent to memory so that he'll be able to tell if he leaves his room. Keith's senses are finely tuned, though not as precise as his mother's. The human half of his genetics dampens his Galra traits slightly, but they also have benefits. Maybe. He hasn't figured out what they are yet. He runs his thumb over the sheath of his knife, feeling a sense of satisfaction as his blade hums beneath his touch. If a Blade of Marmora recognizes him, he must be Galra.

Keith steps aside and sinks down into a sitting position beside Lance's door, settling in for what will likely be several boring hours of doing nothing until the Prince comes out or he is dismissed by Shiro.

* * *

Lance opens his door slowly and smirks when he doesn't see Keith standing guard. He steps out triumphantly. Time to go to-

"My Prince." Keith says firmly, startling Lance, who springs backwards and screams.

"Keith, what the hell?!" Lance says once he's resumed his wits. "Don't do that!"

Keith ducks his head. "I apologize, my Prince. I did not mean to startle you. Where are you going?"

Lance huffs and smooths his hands over his tunic. "Nowhere," he says petulantly, turning to go back into his room. He'll just have to sneak out the window.

"I don't believe you," Keith says.

Lance halts and turns back around. "You're not allowed to speak against me," he says haughtily. "It's in the rules. And stop calling me 'your Prince,' I get enough of that from strangers."

Keith sighs. "As you wish, my Pri- Lance."

Lance nods and cocks his head, considering his options. "Keith," he says, once again moving to leave his room, "as my guard, I order you to stay here and guard my door while I go out."

Keith stretches his arm out to block Lance's way. "No."

Lance tries to push Keith aside but finds his new bodyguard to be stronger than he is, which makes sense in hindsight, but still pisses him off. "As your Prince I command you to step aside," he says in annoyance.

Keith easily pushes Lance back into his room and the door slides shut behind them. "Take off your jewelry and put on different clothes," Keith says. "We'll go down the balcony through the strawberry garden. That way we won't be spotted."

Lance pauses mid retort, confusion clear across his face. This is not going at all the way he would have expected. "What?"

Keith sighs and crosses his arms. "I'm not an idiot. I know I can't stop you from sneaking out. The least I can do is go with you to keep you safe and make sure you're not too conspicuous."

Lance wants to argue but Keith actually makes a valid point. "Ugh, fine," he acquiesces. "And I look so good right now, too," he mumbles as he unclasps his necklace and takes out his earrings.

Keith says nothing, merely closing the door and standing beside it as he waits for the Prince to finish.

Lance looks over at Keith and smirks, pulling at the laces of his tunic. "Wanna help me get changed?"

Keith shakes his head in exasperation. "Do you take _anything_ seriously?"

Lance shrugs noncommittally and pulls his tunic over his head, annoyed to find that when he glances over his shoulder coquettishly Keith is still unaffected. _Damn_ , he thinks, _this boy is really committed to his job._

"Are you almost done?" Keith asks, doing his best to not let the frustration show in his voice. He cannot for the life of him understand why Lance is acting this way towards him. It makes him uncomfortable but in a pleasant way. A pleasant way that he will not allow himself to think about as he avoids staring at the lean muscles of the Prince's bare chest. Nope. Not happening.

"Almost," Lance says, reaching to undo his pants without breaking eye contact. He grins triumphantly as Keith lets out a choked noise and finally succumbs to his blush.

Laughing, Lance turns back to his closet to get a less elaborate garment and his cloak. He doesn't even need to change his pants. He just wanted to see how far he could push Keith. He steals a glance over his shoulder and decides that he likes seeing his bodyguard flustered. Keith looks rather nice with his face flushed in embarrassment.

Keith stands there in confusion as Lance finishes getting dressed. Why is Lance doing this to him? Is it some sort of game? Is it a test? Is he supposed to flirt back? He's never had to interact with anyone that acts this erratically. Growing up with his mother as part of the Blade of Marmora has meant that everyone he's communicated with has been a soldier like like him. Duty first and logic before emotion.

Lance is temperamental and enigmatic in a way Keith has never seen before.

"Okay," Lance says, snapping Keith out of his thoughts as he throws a cloak at him. "Stop staring at my gorgeous self and put this on."

Keith scoffs but wraps the cloak around himself. Lance swats Keith's hands away and fastens the front, tying it into a pretty bow. "I know my beautiful face is distracting," Lance says with mock offense. "but at least _pretend_ you're interested in me for who I am and not just my body."

Keith snorts, then covers his mouth. _Shit_. He didn't mean to laugh at that. Now the Prince will think he doesn't respect him.

Lance laughs at the ridiculously overblown panic in Keith's eyes. "Calm down," he says. "It's a joke. You're supposed to laugh." He flicks Keith's ear and his smile widens when it twitches in response. "You're learning. Who knows, maybe in a few days you'll even be _telling_ jokes." Lance fake gasps dramatically. "Wouldn't that be something!"

Keith says nothing. Lance sighs and turns towards his window. "You're no fun." He draws back his curtains and slides the window open. He looks back at Keith and grins. "Lets see if getting you drunk will make you any more humorous."

Keith purses his lips but says nothing. Lance knows very well that Keith is not supposed to drink while on duty. He's pretty sure Lance isn't actually planning to get him drunk, but he mentally prepares himself anyways. He'll be ready if the Prince tries anything. And that includes running off on his own, Keith notes as he realizes he can't see Lance anymore. He curses under his breath and climbs out the window down to the ground, running to catch up with the Prince.

"You need to stop running off," Keith says as he approaches the Prince.

"And you need to stop getting distracted," Lance quips. "Now come on," he grabs Keith's wrist and pulls him forward. "I wanna see the festival!"

* * *

Keith sniffs the air and frowns. Something's not right. He looks at Lance, who stands beside him engaged in an animated conversation with a vendor. The Prince seems unbothered. Keith's ears flick about as whispered conversations build up around them along with the smell of smoke. Keith is certain that now even Lance's senses should be able to detect the air shift, but the Prince looks unbothered. Even so, Keith puts a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Something is about to happen," he warns. Lance looks up from his conversation but shows no signs of apprehension at Keith's words.

"There's a tension in the air," Keith says, gripping the Prince's shoulder more firmly and pulling Lance towards him.

Lance looks up from the unexpected physical contact to the tense expression on Keith's face. "What are you talking about?" he asks, glancing around. There's nothing out of the ordinary as far as he can tell.

Keith sniffs, trying to find the source of the smoke. It's difficult with all the people around. Lance's confusion is palpable as Keith continues to scan for threats amidst the crowd. He's just started to think he imagined it when suddenly there's a shout and a huge burst of light and sound explodes above them. Keith wraps his arm around the Prince and pulls him against his chest, his other hand swiftly pulling his blade from his holster to defend the Prince. He holds Lance as close as he can, knowing the best way to keep him safe is to keep him close so that attacks are easy to defend against.

Lance gapes at Keith, watching as his ears flick around, confusion spreading over his face as the people around them cheer. "You've never seen fireworks before?" Lance asks. Keith's eyes flit down to Lance's face, panic still evident. His pupils are blown wider than usual and his body is tense, arms holding Lance in a death grip.

"They're not a threat," Lance says. Keith looks unsure. "We're not in danger," Lance says softly.

Keith forces himself to loosen his grip on his blade so that it retracts to its normal length. "What is the purpose of this?" he asks, watching as the colorful explosion's remains slowly dissipate in the sky above them.

"It's just pretty," Lance replies, suddenly realizing how close they are. He's still pressed against Keith's chest and has his guard's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He wants to make a suggestive joke about it, but it's actually pretty nice. "Do you like it?" he asks as another firework is set off. Keith's arm reflexively presses tighter against Lance as the firework rockets up and explodes, but it loosens after a few seconds. Lance feels Keith's posture relax slightly. He's still alert, but not expecting an immediate battle.

"It's... nice," Keith says. Lance is taken aback by how soft Keith's voice sounds. He watches the reflection of the fireworks in his guard's eyes and feels a blush begin to dust his cheeks while he witnesses an expression of genuine wonder overtake Keith's face. 

"They're beautiful," Keith breathes. Lance leans into him but Keith's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't seem to notice. He's completely and utterly enraptured by these strange bursting lights.

Keith smiles up at the fading blossoms of color, then closes his eyes and sighs. "But we should really go ba-" he turns his head to find Lance far closer than he'd realized as their noses brush. Keith freezes as he realizes that his arm is still wrapped around the Prince and pressing their bodies together. And the Prince is leaning against him. Keith's eyes flit back to Lance's face, which is very flushed. Keith hears Lance's already erratic heartbeat speed up as the Prince glances down at his lips. Their faces are so close Keith can feel Lance's breath across his cheek and see the dilation of the Prince's pupils.

Keith flushes and retracts him arm, stepping abruptly away from the Prince. "I'm so sorry, my Prince!" he blurts out, shoving his knife back into its holster and turning away from Lance in embarrassment. _Did the Prince always smell that good?_  

Lance looks at his flustered bodyguard in stunned silence. He feels his blush returning in full force. Their faces had been so close. Quiznak, they had almost _kissed_. Keith's freaking out was the only thing that had stopped Lance from going in for a kiss. He hasn't even known Keith _one day_ and he was going in for a _kiss_?!? What was he _thinking_?

 _Probably that Keith is really hot and has nice lips that look like they'd be good for kissing_ , he thinks, scolding himself for the thought as soon as it crosses his mind.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

Lance yelps in surprise as Shiro's voice cuts into his inappropriate thoughts, surprised to see his sister's bodyguard. He sees Keith's back go rigid. Uh oh. They're both gonna get in a lot of trouble. But Keith will probably get the brunt of it.

"Lance!" Shiro crosses his arms. "You know how your sister feels about this. You were told to stay in the palace. And you," Shiro turns to Keith. "I gave you specific instructions not to let him sneak out."

Keith's ears droop in shame and he shrinks back slightly. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

"It's not his fault," Lance cuts in. "I'm the one who snuck out."

"Yes, and he shouldn't have let you," Shiro says disapprovingly.

Lance can see that Keith is upset, but his bodyguard doesn't say anything to Shiro. Keith simply stands there taking the blame. "He didn't let me," Lance says. Shiro raises an eyebrow and Lance continues. "Come on, Shiro. You know me. I would've found a way regardless, so he did his job by making sure I was safe. You shouldn't be mad at Keith, you should be impressed that he's managed to keep up with me even though I tried to lose him like three times."

Shiro frowns, but his stance relaxes somewhat. He looks at Keith. "Okay. I'll let you off the hook for now, Keith. But this better not happen again." He looks directly at Lance. "Do you understand?"

Lance grins and slings his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Yup! We're not in trouble! Thanks Shiro, we love you! See you later" He tries to turn back towards the festival

Shiro puts a hand on Lance's shoulder to stop him. "That is not what I said and you know it. And you're not going back to the festival, I'm taking you straight to your room."

Lance pouts but moves to follow Shiro back to the palace. Keith falls into step behind him. Hopefully their punishment won't be too bad.


	2. Dance Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I was supposed to update this a while ago but I procrastinated. I don't rlly have an excuse... I just didn't do it. Hopefully the next update will come sooner. Maybe. I'm going to be away from home for two weeks, so we'll see.

Keith sighs in boredom and glances at the doors to the Prince's room. It's been nearly an hour. How long does it take to get dressed? They're not even going to an important event. "Are you almost done?" he calls out.

There's no response. Keith twitches his ears to listen for movement but doesn't hear anything. He curses under his breath. Lance better not have snuck out the window again. After going to the festival without permission last week Lance has been confined to the castle for a month. Keith, oddly enough, has not received any punishment besides Shiro's initial admonishment. He supposes Shiro decided that having to deal with Lance's incessant flirting is punishment enough.

"Are you even in there?" Keith asks, craning his head towards the doors and listening for movement. Still nothing. "My Prince?"

"You're so impatient," Lance says through the doors. Keith relaxes when he hears Lance's voice. _Good_. The Prince hasn't run off again.

Keith steps back as the doors to the Prince's private chambers light up and slide open. Lance grins at him from the doorway, decked out in his best robes and finest jewelry. He looks good. _Really_ good. But Keith isn't supposed to be thinking that.

Lance smirks at Keith's barely suppressed appreciative look. He knew his bodyguard wasn't immune to his charms. "Come on, gorgeous," Lance says, grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling him down the hall despite his bodyguard's fervent protests that the contact is inappropriate. "It's time to party."

* * *

Keith looks around the crowded ballroom, scanning for any possible threats as he keeps a close eye on the Prince. Lance is currently dancing with Allura and his flushed face indicates that he's already had more than a little to drink.

"Keith," Lance calls out in a slightly slurred voice, leaving Allura and making his way to the edge of the crowd where his bodyguard stands.

Keith sighs as curious eyes turn to look at him. He doesn't like being the center of attention, but with Lance as his charge it seems inevitable. "What is it, my Prince?"

Lance flicks Keith's ear in annoyance and it twitches. "What did I tell you?"

"What is it, Lance?" Keith asks again, addressing the Prince informally this time. He hopes he won't get in trouble for the breach in protocol. Several nearby guests are watching them with amused interest and they no doubt know Keith should not be addressing the Prince so informally.

"Isn't that better?" Lance asks in a sultry tone, tracing his fingers over Keith's chest plate and stepping into Keith's personal space like he has every right to do so. Keith says nothing. There's nothing he can say that will make a difference at this point. Any reaction on Keith's part will only empower Lance and make the Prince even bolder in an attempt to see just how far he can push before Keith gives in.

"Now," Lance continues, voice returning to its normal nonchalant cheerfulness as if he isn't practically draping himself over his bodyguard. "let's have some fun." He grabs Keith's arms and drags him into the crowd.

Keith lets out an exasperated noise and stops abruptly, refusing to let Lance pull him any further into the crowd, and extricates his arms from the Prince's grasp. "No," he says a little too forcefully. "I am your bodyguard, not your companion."

Lance pouts. "You're no fun. You can be both." He grips Keith's hips and pulls Keith flush against him. "Just one little dance," he says, batting his eyes in feigned innocence as if he doesn't know how suggestive their position is.

"No," Keith says again, sputtering at the sudden full body contact. His heartbeat is getting erratic and he can hear Lance's speeding up as well and this is _not_ in his job description.

"Well, then, I order you to dance with me," Lance says slyly.

Keith opens his mouth to argue then falters when Lance smirks at him. There really is no way for Keith to win this one. " _Fine_. But just one dance."

Lance grins and clasps Keith's right hand in his left, splaying his right hand over Keith's back. Keith tenses beneath the touch but doesn't move away.

Keith reaches up and tentatively rests his left hand on Lance's shoulder, feeling very uncomfortable as Lance begins to lead them through the first few steps. He looks down at his feet and watches them intently, careful not to step on the Prince's toes as he tries to replicate Lance's movements. For someone who's already half-drunk, Lance is surprisingly graceful.

"Lighten up," Lance says, adjusting his grip on Keith's hand. "And stop looking down at your feet. You're doing fine."

Keith frowns but looks up at Lance's face nonetheless. "Why do I have to do this?"

Lance rolls his eyes. "Because I'm the Prince and you have to do anything I say."

"No I don't," Keith mutters under his breath.

"Oh, yeah?" Lance challenges. "What gives you the right to disobey my orders?"

"I'm only authorized to act within my station," Keith replies tersely. "I'm to disregard any orders that would be detrimental to follow."

"Like helping me escape?"

Keith nods. "Yes."

"What about..." Lance grins and leans forward, his right hand sliding down Keith's back to brush lightly over his ass. "more fun things?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and smirks as Keith's face flushes.

"Yes," Keith manages to choke out, body tensing as Lance's fingers grip his ass firmly instead of moving back up to his back where they should be. Lance grins wickedly and Keith's eyes go wide as he realizes how his answer could be misconstrued. "I mean, _no_ ," he stutters. "No. I _won't_ obey those orders. Yes as in I'll disregard them."

"Got it," Lance says, winking obviously, finally moving his hand back to where it should be.

Keith looks at Lance's completely unrepentant face. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Lance winks again. "Totally-" he winks yet again. "-Serious."

Keith opens his mouth to shut down Lance's less than innocent train of thought but stops abruptly when he sees Shiro watching him from across the room with disapproval. He pulls away from Lance's embrace and steps back, ignoring the Prince's protests as he retreats back to the edge of the crowd. He can't keep letting Lance get under his skin like this. And he certainly can't keep letting Shiro see just how much his charge's advances affect him.

* * *

They're walking down the hall back to the Prince's room when Keith hears it. His ears twitch when they pick up the soft _click_ of a button that should not be here being pressed. His eyes dart around looking for danger but nothing looks out of the ordinary. He speeds up his pace and walks more closely behind Lance, pulling a warning hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Stay alert," he whispers. Lance doesn't even pause his ramblings to look at Keith, paying him no heed.

Keith's eyes widen as he sees the subtle darkness contaminating the castle's pulsing glow and realizes where the threat is. His grip tightens on Lance's shoulder and the Prince finally notices and turns to ask what's going on, but he's cut off as Keith unceremoniously shoves him to the ground and braces his body around the Prince as protection. Keith cries out as a nearby crystal detonates, his body taking the brunt of the blast, and he grits his teeth in pain, glancing around. He doesn't see or hear anything else, but he's not willing to risk it.

"Come on," he says gruffly, standing up even as his back burns with pain and pulling the Prince to his feet. He'll have time to assess his injuries later once the Prince is in a secure location. "This area's been compromised."

Lance stands still, staring at the glittering shards of crystal now strewn about the hallway, clearly still in shock, and Keith wraps his arm around Lance's waist, hauling him towards the end of the hall where his door is. "We have to go."

Lance blinks out of his stupor and Keith practically carries him down the hallway and presses his hand to the access panel. The doors slide open and Keith drags the Prince into his room, eyes and ears scanning for any new threats. He deems it safe enough for the moment, closing the doors behind them and helping Lance over to his bed to sit down.

Lance's eyes are wide and his face is unusually pale. "What just happened?" he breathes. He's never been in a situation like this. He's had bodyguards before, but so far they've never been necessary.

"I don't know," Keith says tiredly, closing his eyes. He slumps against the wall but quickly pulls back with a hiss of pain as the pressure sends spikes of pain through his back.

Lance rushes over to him and tugs Keith into his arms, helping support his weight. His brow furrows with worry when he sees that Keith's back has left behind a smear of red on the wall.

"I'm fine," Keith lies even as he sways unsteadily on his feet, trying to wave off Lance's help. Keith's wellbeing isn't important right now. Only the Prince's. Only Lance's. "Don't worry about me, you're still in danger."

"Are you an idiot?" Lance cries out as he pulls Keith to his bed and makes him sit down, noting the way Keith winces as his back is forced into a new position. "Of course I'm worried!"

Lance sits down beside Keith and gasps as he sees the damage his bodyguard has taken. Keith's back is a mess of blood and glittering shards of crystal that have been painfully embedded in his flesh from the force of the explosion. Lance reaches out to touch it and stops himself. "This is not ' _fine,_ '" he chokes out, chest constricting with worry. "You need to go in a healing pod immediately."

Keith turns to argue and Lance glares at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Why would you put yourself in danger like that?!"

"It's my job to _protect_ you," Keith snaps back, ignoring the way his movements tug painfully at his wounds. "What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there?! Your life is more important than mine!"

" _No it isn't_ ," Lance says furiously, fisting his hands at his sides. "Now stop yelling at me. I'm trying to be concerned about your well being and instead you're just pissing me off."

Keith falls silent, surprised by Lance's sudden outburst. He's never seen Lance this serious before. The Prince isn't even attempting to lighten the situation with inappropriate jokes. He must really be shaken up.

"Take it off," Lance says, scooting closer as he reaches out.

Keith blinks in surprise, not understanding. "What?"

"Your stupid armor that's too thin to do anything," Lance replies, tugging at the hem of Keith's shirt when his bodyguard makes no move to pull it off himself. "I need to see how bad the damage is."

Keith hesitates then pulls off his shirt, stifling a cry of pain when it snags on a shard of crystal. Lance shifts closer to him and helps Keith untangle his shirt and get it the rest of the way off, careful not to let it snag on any more of the shards. Keith breathes a sigh of relief when the task is finally over and allows himself to slump forward slightly.

Lance lets the torn and bloodied shirt fall on his bed and Keith thinks offhandedly that it'll leave stains on the Prince's sheets, completely ruining them. Lance doesn't seem to care and Keith is trying not to pass out, so he doesn't have the energy to worry about it.

Lance runs his fingers lightly over the pale purple skin of Keith's back, counting the shards still embedded in his bodyguard's skin. There are at least a half a dozen large ones, but they don't look to be particularly deep. The rest are small enough that they aren't an immediate concern. None of them seem to have pierced his spine. "You're an idiot," Lance mutters. "But I think you'll be fine."

Keith sneaks a glance over his shoulder as his vision begins to fade in and out from blood loss and sees that Lance is holding back tears as his hand drops to his lap and he looks down at it, his fingers covered in slick red blood. Keith's blood.

"Don't do that again," Lance mutters. He looks back up at Keith, but he looks more scared than commanding. "That's an order."

Keith lets his heavy eyelids fall closed but doesn't respond. That's not a promise he can keep or an order he can follow, and they both know it.

* * *

"Are you alright, Lance?"

Lance pulls his head back so that his forehead's no longer resting against the cool glass of the healing pod and looks over at Allura, who's come up to stand behind him. He's been waiting for hours and Keith still hasn't come out yet and it's his fault his bodyguard's in there in the first place. Nothing is 'alright.'

"I'm fine," Lance replies, arranging his face into a smile that's perhaps a little too strained to be convincing. Allura isn't fooled. She's never fooled. She knows him too well.

Allura frowns and places a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's not your fault," she says softly, looking at the healing pod in front of them, at the unconscious halfbreed in stasis inside the pod. "It's his job to protect you, and he did. He knew the risks going in."

Lance lets his head fall forward again to rest against the pod, hands splayed across its glass. The surface is cool beneath his fingertips. "I know."

And he does. He does know. He knows Keith is meant to be expendable, a living barrier between Lance and any potential harm. But Keith _isn't_ expendable. His life is worth just as much as Lance's, and Lance doesn't want his newest bodyguard to die meaninglessly in the line of duty. Keith deserves better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the dancing scene. Lance is such a shameless flirt and I love writing him. Flustered Keith is also vry good.
> 
> And just a pinch of angst bc why not


	3. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a few days after my birthday so pls comment and tell me what you think abt the story so far. I lov the gift of validation

Lance is ready when the pod finally opens and releases Keith from stasis. He rushes forward to catch his bodyguard as Keith stumbles out of the cold pod, swaying slightly but retaining his balance when they collide and Lance takes on the brunt of Keith's weight. Lance's arms pull Keith close to him, unwilling to let go. His fingers shake as they trail over the healed skin of his bodyguard's back, tracing the new scars as he remembers the feeling of Keith's bloodied skin beneath his fingers.

When they'd extracted the crystal shards it had seemed like the bleeding would never stop.

Keith feels disoriented but even so he can tell that the Prince is distressed, his breathing shallow and his heartbeat erratic. Lance is practically shaking. Keith hesitantly lifts his arms to return the embrace, and Lance lets out a choked noise of relief, burying his face in Keith's shoulder. Keith tightens his hold on the Prince as Lance begins sobbing audibly, tears dripping down Keith's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Keith says, reaching up a tentative hand to stroke Lance's hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

He doesn't understand why the Prince is having such an extreme emotional reaction. Keith is clearly fine and the wounds were never grave enough to warrant such a reaction in the first place.

"I was so worried," Lance chokes out between sobs. He sniffles and pulls away slightly to look at Keith, his face a mess of tears and snot. "Don't do that again," he orders severely. "Don't you _dare_ do that again."

Keith's lips press into a thin line. He doesn't know how to respond. He wants to assure Lance that he won't do anything like this again, but he doesn't know if it's a promise he'd be able to keep. Despite their easygoing banter and Lance's constant flirting, the fact of the matter is that this is Keith's _duty_. He wasn't brought here to be Lance's friend- Keith was sent here to protect Lance's life, and that means risking his own.

"My Prince," Keith says. Lance doesn't meet his eyes.

Keith sighs. The hand still in Lance's hair drops to the Prince's shoulder. "Lance."

Lance looks at him and Keith continues. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't promise you that."

Lance frowns and pulls one of his arms back towards him to wipe his face, inadvertently smearing tears and snot across his cheek. His other arm maintains its viselike grip around Keith's waist, unwilling to let go.

"Lance..."

"No," the Prince cuts in stubbornly. " _No_. You're not going to die. You're not allowed to," Lance says resolutely. "I forbid it."

Keith wants to argue but Lance shakes his head and steps away, effectively putting an end to the conversation. Keith immediately misses the Prince's warmth but says nothing.

Keith watches as Lance turns away from him and begins walking back to his chambers in silence. He doesn't think he's ever seen the Prince like this, so quiet and self contained. Keith can hear Lance's heart still beating erratically, but the Prince's expression and posture are stony, concealing his inner turmoil with a calm demeanor. Is this how Lance lives his life? Having explosive emotional outbursts then pretending like they never happened? That can't be emotionally fulfilling.

Keith puts a hand on Lance's shoulder before the Prince can step into his room. Lance looks at him warily, face a careful mask of concealed emotions.

"I... I'm sorry," Keith says.

Lance's face softens and there he is again. The Lance Keith has gotten to know. The one who's both easy and impossible to read at the same time. The one who wears his heart on his sleeve.

Lance smiles tiredly and leans into Keith's touch but says nothing, and after a moment he pulls away, entering his room and letting the doors close behind him.

Keith sighs and slumps against the wall, settling in for a few hours of standing guard silently while Lance broods.

* * *

_The glass slides open and Keith falls from the healing pod and into Lance's arms, but something is wrong. Keith's body is limp and cold, and his skin isn't quite the right color. His face is pallid and when Lance looks into Keith's eyes they're dull and unblinking. Lance cries for help as he sinks to the floor, cradling Keith's unresponsive form in his arms, trying unsuccessfully to wake him up._

_This is wrong. This is all wrong. Keith should be healed. What went wrong? Why isn't he waking up?_

_Lance desperately presses his ear to Keith's chest and listens for a heartbeat but all he can hear is the echoes of the explosion he's been hearing in his dreams for days, again and again. He recoils when the noise suddenly increases to an ear shattering level and stifles a scream when he sees that the explosion was real. Keith's back has been struck by a multitude of huge shards of crystal and their bloodied ends protrude from his chest._

_Lance looks around in a panic, searching for help, but he can't hear anyone coming to their aid. No one is coming and they're all alone and Lance doesn't know what to do. He feels himself hyperventilating as the panic really begins to set in and Keith has finally started breathing again but it's a horrible wet gurgling sound and there's blood, there's so much blood streaming down his chest and pooling beneath him and trickling from his nose and mouth. It's everywhere and it coats Lance as he tries to cover up the wounds with his hands to staunch the bleeding, but it isn't working. Red. Everything is red. Everything is-_

Lance wakes up gasping for air and clutches at his blankets, pulling them tight against him for comfort as he tries to calm himself down. His chest feels tight and he's having a hard time breathing properly.

"It was a dream," he mutters to himself between gasps of air. "Just a dream." He buries his face in his pillow, whole body trembling. "It wasn't real," he continues, hoping saying it will reassure him and stop this spiral of panic he's started himself on. It doesn't. He's still terrified. He's still scared. He's still-

A hand touches his back and suddenly Keith is by his side. "Lance," Keith whispers, sitting down on the bed beside him. Lance didn't even hear him enter the room. "Is everything all right?"

Lance chokes out a sob and curls further into his blankets. He doesn't want Keith to see him like this. "I'm fine," he lies pathetically even as images of Keith's blood body flash behind his eyelids and he lets out a pitiful whimper. He's trying somewhat futilely to control his breathing so Keith doesn't hear how rattled he is.

Keith's hand is warm and gentle as it settles on Lance's back and begins rubbing soothingly up and down. "Nightmare?"

Lance doesn't answer. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe in and out in time with Keith's slow but constant movement. He focuses on Keith's touch. On Keith's presence. Keith is _alive_. Keith is _fine_. There's nothing to worry about. It was all a dream. Just a dream.

Keith feels Lance relax under his touch and listens as the Prince's breathing and heart rate return to normal then begin to slow as Lance nods off. He pulls his hand away and gets up to leave but he turns back when Lance turns towards him and reaches out his hand, fumbling around in the darkness for Keith.

"Don't leave me," Lance mutters sleepily.

Keith sits back down and Lance's hand finally finds his bodyguard's, entwining their fingers together to ensure Keith won't leave him. He shifts closer to Keith and Keith reluctantly gives in, letting his body sink into Lance's soft bed. Satisfied, Lance soon falls back asleep and Keith is't far behind.

* * *

Lance's eyes blink open slowly to reveal Keith's sleeping form resting beside him, their faces only a hand's breadth away. His bodyguard must've fallen asleep by his side last night. He's a little disappointed to note that their hands are no longer entwined but that's more than made up for by the fact that Keith snuggled closer in his sleep and has an arm draped loosely over Lance's side.

Lance shifts closer to Keith, admiring the way his bodyguard's lashes flutter on his cheeks and his ears twitch ever so slightly. His breath catches when Keith's arm tightens reflexively over Lance's hip, pulling him even closer. Keith nuzzles his face sleepily against Lance's hair without opening his eyes and makes a contented noise and _Quiznak_ , he has no right to be this cute.

Their faces are so close Lance can feel Keith's warm breath mixing with his own. Lance wants to reach up and press a finger to Keith's perfectly parted lips but he doesn't want to wake him. Once Keith wakes up he'll pull away and retreat to his own quarters, and Lance doesn't want that to happen just yet.

As if sensing Lance's thoughts, Keith's eyes finally drift open and focus blearily on him. Keith blinks slowly but doesn't freak out or pull away as Lance was expecting. He simply mumbles something that's so unintelligible it might as well be gibberish and shifts to pull Lance further into his arms so that they're nestled closer together. He must be so tired he doesn't realize what he's doing. Or maybe he thinks this is a dream. Either way, Lance isn't complaining and he certainly isn't going to object. He tucks his head beneath Keith's chin and closes his eyes, letting himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

When Lance wakes up again Keith is gone, and he's not sure how much of it was a dream and how much of it was real. The sensation of being held in Keith's arms is still vivid in his mind, but so is the feeling of Keith's skin slick with blood and cold to the touch, and he knows that wasn't real. He looks beside him and sees that the blankets next to him are crumpled and have a vaguely person shaped indent from where Keith must have been sleeping last night. Real then. Definitely real.

So Keith really did sleep in his bed last night and cuddle up to him this morning. Lance wonders what that means. Is Keith just doing his job, or is there more to it than that? Does he normally do that when sharing a bed, or was it because the person he was sleeping next to was Lance?

Lance pulls his blankets aside and steps out of bed. He's still in his sleeping clothes but he doesn't care. He has some questions he wants answers to. He presses his hand to the panel on the wall between his quarters and Keith's tiny living space. Keith's room is unlit and the bed is made. Nothing's messy or out of place and the walls are bare and undecorated. And it's empty.

Keith isn't in here, so where could he be? Lance has a few ideas, but the easiest way to find out is to go and ask Shiro.

* * *

Keith leans back against the smooth rocks lining the edge, sliding further into the warm water of the bathing pool. He hasn't spent much time in the castle's private bathing chambers since he was stationed here, but he figures he's earned a relaxing bath after all the insanity that's been going on.

No one else is bathing at the moment and the only sound is rippling water. He closes his eyes and lets his head drop back, breathing deeply. Normally he finds indulgences such as hot baths frivolous and unnecessary but he has to admit the warm water and lack of excess sound is very calming. The smooth texture of the rocks feel nice against his back.

He slept well last night despite being woken up and having to go calm the Prince down. Lance's bed is very comfortable. And Lance fits in his arms perfectly. Which is precisely why he can never let bed-sharing happen again.

Keith left as soon as he was fully awake, so hopefully Lance doesn't know how close they got during the night. Keith had to move carefully to extricate himself from the Prince's embrace this morning to get up without waking him up.

Keith's thoughts come to a halt and his ears twitch when he hears the doors on the other side of the room slide open as someone approaches. He opens his eyes, recognizing the scent. _Lance_.

The Prince smirks as he comes to a stop at the edge of the pool and tugs at the silk string tying his loose fitting robe closed. "I was wondering where my loyal bodyguard went."

Keith frowns. "I'm just taking a bath, why are you-"

His words are cut short when Lance's robe falls open to reveal his completely nude body. Lance smiles with satisfaction as Keith's eyes widen in surprise then quickly dart to the side. Keith lets out a stream of curses that he probably shouldn't say in front of the Prince of Altea and heat rushes to his face as he blushes furiously. Lance wonders where else the blood in Keith's body is rushing to.

Lance smiles coyly and lets his discarded robe fall to his feet, never taking his eyes off Keith. He moves forward to step into the water and strides over in several graceful steps until he's standing before Keith in all his glory. Well, most of his glory. Standing up like this the water goes up past his hips, but its opaque color doesn't obscure much.

Keith is backed up against the wall and looks uncomfortable. It's obvious he wants to escape, but he hasn't made a move to get out yet. Interesting.

"What's the matter, Keith?" Lance teases, stepping closer and trailing a finger teasingly over Keith's chest.

Keith bats his hand away. "This is inappropriate," he says, attempting to sound like he still has some semblance of control over the situation and is't currently naked and quickly growing aroused right in front of an equally naked Prince.

Lance puts his arms around Keith's shoulders and leans down so their eyes are level. "I won't tell if you won't."

Keith grits his teeth. "Lance, you know very well-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance interrupts with annoyance. "It's 'inappropriate' because you're my bodyguard and not my companion, I get it. Well guess what, I don't care."

"Well I _do_ ," Keith says, carefully removing Lance's arms from around him and respectfully but firmly pushing the Prince out of his space. "This joke isn't funny," he mutters as he climbs out of the water and quickly drapes a towel over himself to shield his body from Lance's unabashed gaze.

He's tired of playing this game where he doesn't know the rules or even what the goal is. He doesn't understand what it is that Lance is really trying to achieve by provoking him and trying to get him riled up.

Lance frowns as Keith storms off, sinking low into the water and pouting when he hears the door slam shut. A _joke_? Is that what Keith thinks this is? A way for Lance to amuse himself with meaningless flirting? Does he really think Lance is that callous? That he would make someone uncomfortable just for the sake of it?

The flirting may have started out as a fun distraction to gage Keith's limits, but Lance has never been insincere or tried to hide his intentions, and he's certainly never thought of Keith as the butt of the joke. He likes Keith, and he likes seeing Keith flustered, but he doesn't do it to be cruel. He flirts with Keith just like he flirts with anyone else he's attracted to. He supposes he does come on a bit strong, but he would never push Keith to do anything he didn't want to do.

Truth be told, Lance's confidence is an act. He makes it seem like he has a lot of experience, but he's never actually done anything more than kiss, and he hasn't done that much either.

Lance feels guilty for the conflict he's created between them due to his own negligence of Keith's feelings. He should probably tone down the flirting and apologize for making Keith uncomfortable. And also stop returning to the now very real and very accurate image of Keith's naked body in his head. That seems like a breach of boundaries he probably shouldn't be crossing.

Lance knows he pushed a little too far and Keith is probably very mad at him right now, but at least Keith had _some_  positive reaction to Lance's advance. His bodyguard may have been quick to cover himself up before storming off but Lance was watching and he saw the very obvious beginnings of a hard-on. Keith is clearly attracted to Lance. And he must have at least _some_ affection for the Prince, otherwise he wouldn't have been so gentle with Lance and calmed him down last night or snuggled up to him this morning.

So as hesitant as Keith may be, Lance _knows_ he's interested. And Lance is more than interested at this point. He just has to figure out the right approach that won't corner Keith or push him away.

Subtlety. Lance can do subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Lance. You can't. You really can't.
> 
> self indulgent gayness is my jam
> 
> http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/158449266636/oh-no-i-drew-more-xd-this-would-totally-be-one


	4. 'Subtle'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [25 Don’t Talk (( Just Kiss ))](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/161972969191/actions-speak-louder-than-words-masterpost)  
> [26 Sensitive ears](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/162587963066/here-we-go-3-i-do-have-to-say-i-think-keiths-ass)  
>  Same general idea as these pages but I took it in a bit of a different direction

When Lance returns from the baths Keith is surprised to see the Prince's usually boisterous attitude traded for a more subdued tone. The Prince acknowledges Keith with nothing more than a curt nod before entering his rooms to prepare for the day.

Keith waits outside Lance's rooms after the doors close, still waiting for the inevitable confrontation. Not much of his tension has been alleviated. He's not sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't... whatever this is. Lance hasn't said anything at all. He just went straight to his rooms. Keith doesn't know wether he should be relieved or worried that his charge suddenly seems to respect his personal boundaries. Is Lance going to just act like nothing happened? Will Keith be okay with that? How can he act like he's unfazed when he now has the perfect mental image of Lance completely naked?

Keith's thoughts are cut off when the Prince finally emerges from his rooms. He bows slightly, choosing to approach this awkward situation with professionalism and as stoic an expression as he can manage. "My Prince."

"Keith."

Keith looks up at Lance uncertainly and the Prince frowns, fidgeting with one of his bracelets nervously.

Lance has practiced this in his head several times over but he hasn't said it aloud. He wants Keith to hear it face to face instead of through a wall with his stupid adorable furry ears. "I, uh... I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." His eyes dart up to meet Keith's surprised face and he bites his lip in shame, hoping his bodyguard can see that he truly is repentant. "I hope you can... forgive my forwardness."

Keith looks away, face carefully neutral. "Of course."

"I didn't mean to... I mean, I wasn't..." Lance clenches his fist, trying to find the right words.

"I wasn't making fun of you," he says finally. "So I'm sorry if that's what you thought."

Keith looks up at Lance and studies him for a moment, then nods.

They stand there for a few moments as Lance waits for Keith to say something but he doesn't. The silence between them is heavy and uncomfortable.

"So..." Lance says awkwardly. "Now that we've cleared up that misunderstanding, I'm going to go back to seducing you. Subtly."

Keith snorts at that and rolls his eyes fondly. "It's not subtle if you come right out and say it. And we've been over this. I'm your bodyguard, not your companion."

Lance grins, glad that the tension has been broken and they've returned to their normal banter. "Don't worry, you can be both. I make the rules so I say you can."

"No, see, the thing is I really can't," Keith answers without much conviction, repressing an amused smile.

"We'll see," Lance says in a ridiculously ominous tone. "We shall see..."

Keith laughs and falls into step behind the Prince as they head off down the hall. Lance is still completely ridiculous, but Keith thinks they're going to be okay.

* * *

"We shouldn't be up here," Keith whispers in protest as Lance opens the hatch and clambers onto the roof, trying in vain to convince Lance to turn back. He really needs to curb the Prince's habit of sneaking out at night and going to unprotected areas.

"Come on Keith, lighten up!" Lance admonishes, dragging his bodyguard the rest of the way onto the roof and carefully closing the hatch behind them.

"We should go back to the castle before anyone notices-"

"We're already here, so you might as well enjoy it," Lance interrupts, rummaging around in his bag and pulling out the blanket he packed earlier. "It'll be fun."

Keith wants to argue but knows a lost cause when he sees one and gives in. It's pointless to argue against the Prince when he's made up his mind. "Fine," he sighs, taking the blanket from Lance and laying it out on the roof for them to sit on. "But we can't stay for long. They'll notice you're gone and start looking."

Lance grins and sits down next to Keith on the blanket. "Deal."

"You can see the festival from here," Keith remarks idly as he does his customary perimeter check. The sun has set and the only lights in the darkened landscape are coming from the festival. The view of the city spread out below them is quite pretty. But that still doesn't explain what they're doing on the roof.

"So why are we here?" Keith asks. "Was this really worth sneaking out for?"

Lance scoffs and scoots closer to Keith so that they're nearly touching. "Just wait for it, you'll see..."

Keith's eyes widen as he catches the scent of gunpowder a split second before the sky explodes with color. "Fireworks," he gasps, ears perking up with excitement. He didn't think he'd get the chance to see them again.

They're just as colorful and breathtakingly spectacular as he remembers.

Lance grins and reaches out to take Keith's hand in his while his bodyguard is distracted enough to allow it. He's disappointed when his Keith's hand suddenly moves out of reach but is placated when it settles on his shoulder to grip him tightly with excited wonder. He has to suppress a pleased squeak from escaping his lips at their sudden closeness. Lance doesn't know if Keith realizes just how close he's allowed Lance's body but he can't bring himself to care because Keith is _finally_ initiating physical contact! Finally!

"Thank you, Lance."

Lance looks over from where his eyes have fixed themselves onto the hand resting on his shoulder and his breath catches. Keith looks so excited to be seeing the fireworks again, eyes lit up with childlike wonder. Lance doesn't think he's ever seen his bodyguard this genuinely happy. If he wasn't head over heels for Keith before he certainly is now.

Lance puts his arm around Keith's waist and snuggles against him, leaning his head on his bodyguard's shoulder. Keith is warm and solid beneath Lance's touch and the Prince finds himself wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible.

"It's beautiful," Keith says reverently.

Lance looks up to watch the colors reflected in Keith's eyes. The fireworks illuminate the perfect features of his face with soft light. He's far more beautiful a sight than any fireworks could ever be. "Yeah," Lance sighs happily.

Keith looks down at Lance and realizes just how close they are, but he doesn't tense up at the contact or pull away like Lance expects him to. He just looks down at the Prince with that same amazed wonder.

Keith can hear the Prince's racing heartbeat and see the way his pupils are blown wide with emotion. The freckles on his cheekbones stand out against his pleasantly flushed face. In this moment Lance is absolutely stunning; the most beautiful sight Keith has ever seen.

"Like you," Keith says honestly. He doesn't mean to say it out loud but _Gods_ , how can one person look this perfect?

Lance's breath catches in his throat at Keith's unintentional confession. His mouth opens and closes silently as he searches for a response but for once he can't seem to find one. His eyes flit down his bodyguard's prettily flushed face to focus on Keith's lips. They look soft and inviting and he wants to lean forward and feel them against his own, to tangle his hands through Keith's dark hair and pull their faces close so that he can feel Keith's breath in tandem with his own.

It would be so easy to initiate a kiss. Lance would barely have to move to close the distance between them and meet Keith's lips. 

He tries to steady his breath as he leans further into Keith's space, meeting his bodyguard's unwavering gaze head on. Keith's eyes dart down to Lance's mouth in anticipation and Lance falters, ducking his head in embarrassment as the heated look in Keith's eyes causes his whole face to flush.

"Sorry," Lance stammers, looking away and smoothing the palm of his free hand anxiously over his thigh as he tries to regain his composure. That was not smooth at all. In fact, that was the opposite of smooth. "I didn't think I'd be so nervous."

Keith reaches up a hesitant hand to cup Lance's chin and tilt the Prince's face back towards him. He sees Lance's eyes widen at the unexpected daringness of the gesture and smells the subtle shift that indicates a spike in pheromones. The Prince's grip on his waist grows tighter when Keith's lips cross the last few centimeters between them to meet his, fingers pressing into the fabric of Keith's shirt.

Keith's hand gently cradles Lance's face as their lips press together in a sweet kiss, his thumb smoothing over Lance's Altean mark, pleased to feel Lance's body shiver in response.

Keith pulls away after a few short seconds to catch his breath and Lance stares at him with so much raw emotion even the thought of breathing suddenly seems impossible. This is too much. He can't handle this level of emotional vulnerability.

"I shouldn't have done that," Keith says softly, regretfully. He needs to quit now before it's too late. He can't let his impulsiveness get the better of him any more than it already has. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't _want_ this. But he _does_. He wants this so badly he's worried he won't be able to turn away if this continues any farther. Keith's eyes dart to the side and he forces himself to let his hand drop from Lance's face. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment. It won't happen agai-"

Lance surges forward and crashes their lips together once more, breaking Keith's promise before he can finish saying it. This kiss is more desperate, Lance's mouth firm and demanding as he clambers onto Keith's lap, arms winding around his bodyguard's back to press their bodies close. Keith's hands grip his hips hesitantly at first, then tighten when Lance presses closer encouragingly. Their lips crash clumsily together as Lance attacks his inexperienced bodyguard's mouth with unbridled enthusiasm.

Lance is forced to pull back slightly when he runs out of air, resting his forehead against Keith's as they both gasp for breath. He laughs a little and squeezes Keith tighter. He can't believe this is really happening! But as amazing as this new development in their relationship is, there's clearly a lack of experience on Keith's end, and it's holding him back.

Keith is responding to Lance's kisses, but he's too hesitant, too unsure of himself. It's honestly kind of cute.

"Relax, baby," Lance says, pressing his lips to Keith's cheekbone. He rubs circles over his bodyguard's back and softly kisses the corner of Keith's mouth. "You're doing fine," he says into Keith's skin as he mouthes along his jawline. "Just follow my lead."

One of lance's hands slides up to cradle Keith's head as he kisses his way down his bodygaurd's neck, mouth brushing lightly over the soft purple skin.

Keith closes his eyes and loosens his grip on Lance, trying to let his body relax as the Prince's lips continues to map out his skin with feather-light kisses. After a while of exploration Lance's mouth settles in one place, seemingly having discovered whatever it was looking for. Keith gasps when Lance's lips part and his tongue slips out to drag across Keith's pulse point. His hands tighten reflexively on Lance's hips and he feels the Prince smirk against his neck.

Lance worries at the deliciously delicate skin of Keith's neck with his teeth until he can feel his bodyguard squirming beneath him. He nips at the tender flesh, wanting to leave a mark that claims Keith as _his_ and his alone. They'll probably have to find a way to hide it later but for now he can't bring himself to care.

After Lance feels he's left a sufficient hickey he unlatches and enthusiastically returns his attentions to Keith's mouth. His bodyguard melts into the kiss, and Lance is glad to see that most of the hesitance from before is gone. Keith's body is pliant and willing beneath him and it's glorious. Absolutely glorious.

Lance darts his tongue out and runs it hungrily over the seam of Keith's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss even further. They part for him and he slides his tongue into Keith's mouth to explore it more thoroughly. Keith moans into the kiss and reciprocates with sloppy but passionate effort.

Keith's hands tug unconsciously at Lance's hips to pull the Prince flush against his crotch and Lance grins with satisfaction when he feels the tell-tale hardness and burning heat of Keith's arousal beneath him.

It sends a thrill down his spine to know that he can evoke such a reaction from his bodyguard just by kissing him. "Is that your knife or are you just happy to see me?" he teases.

Keith freezes, becoming conscious of the fact that he's currently rubbing his erection against the Prince's ass. The Prince's round, soft, _amazing_ ass. But that's not the point. "S-sorry," he stammers. "I didn't mean to do that."

Lance grins wickedly and presses his weight further into Keith's lap. Keith's head drops back as he shudders with pleasure because _holy Quiznak_ , does that feel good.

He really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this, he reminds himself. It's explicitly against the rules and he's so far out of his comfort zone right now that it's ridiculous. He shouldn't do this. He _can't_ do this. "Stop," he gasps out, forcing himself to draw back from Lance's affections. "I can't," Keith says even as he fights the urge to lean forward and claim Lance's- the Prince's lips once more.

In an impressive show of self-restraint Keith gently maneuvers Lance off of him and stands up to put some space between himself and the Prince. The cold night air has a sobering effect on them both as it slips between them, dulling the lingering heat of the moment. _It's for the best_ , Keith tells himself. _It would only end badly anyways._

"Keith-"

"No," Keith interrupts, voice a little harsher than he means it to be. He doesn't want to hear about how Lance doesn't care about the rules or their status difference. He can't let himself believe that this can work because it  _can't_ work. He lets out a pained noise and turns away. "Don't tell me this is fine. I'm your _bodyguard_ , for Quiznak's sake! That's _all_ I'm supposed to be! I can't..." his shoulders slump in defeat. "I can't do this."

"I'm sorry," Lance murmurs, watching Keith's silhouette. It's barely audible, but he knows Keith hears it. Keith's ears twitch and his shoulders tense at the apology but the bodyguard remains otherwise unresponsive.

Lance swallows back the bile rising in his throat and fists his hands in the fabric of the blanket, stubbornly refusing to cry even as his vision starts to blur with unshed tears. "I just... I thought..."

Keith turns to see the Prince shaking, silent tears streaming down his face. "I thought somebody actually wanted me," Lance says in a wavering voice. "but you just- you don't-" he sniffs and swipes at his tear streaked face. "I'm sorry," he sobs. "Quiznak, Keith, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

Keith can feel his heart breaking as he drops to his knees and pulls Lance into his arms as if he can protect the Prince from his own self doubts. This is all his fault. How could he let Lance think he's unwanted?

"I'm not going anywhere," Keith murmurs, tugging up the blanket to wrap around Lance's heaving shoulders and gathering him up into his arms. He cradles the Prince's body in a tight embrace as Lance clings to him and buries his face in Keith's chest.

"I'm staying right here," he assures Lance, gently running a hand through the Prince's hair to calm him down. "Of course I want you, Lance."

Lance's voice is small and weak. "You do?"

"Why else would I have kissed you?"

Lance presses closer and Keith is glad to sense the subtle shifts in the Prince's scent that mean he's starting to calm down. His fingers continue to trail over Lance's hair as he leans down to press a soft kiss to one of Lance's pointed ears.

"Why?" Lance asks quietly, voice muffled against Keith's chest.

"Why what?"

Lance's fists clench at the material of Keith's shirt. "Why can't this work?"

"I just..." Keith sighs and closes his eyes. He needs to stop lying to himself. "I'm scared." His fingers still in Lance's hair. It's hard to admit to himself, but that's the real reason. That's the truth.

"I'm _scared_ , Lance. _Gods_ , I'm _terrified_."

He lets out a shaky breath and rests his cheek against Lance's hair. "I haven't done this before. I never _wanted_ to do this before," he admits. "I've always been fine on my own. But _you_ , I don't even know how to describe how I feel about you. I've never felt connected to anyone like this before. It scares me how much I want you."

"Can we at least try?" Lance asks, finally tilting his tear streaked face up to meet Keith's eyes. The fireworks are long gone but Keith can tell by the moonlight that the Prince has calmed down and is no longer crying.

Keith smiles softly and leans down to meet Lance's lips in a brief kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Lance asks, voice returning to some semblance of his normal confidence.

"Yes," Keith confirms, pulling Lance up to his feet and leaning down to grab the blanket and stuff it into the bag. "Now let's go back to the palace, it's getting late."

Lance grins and grabs Keith's hand, squeezing lightly with giddy excitement. "Lead the way. I'm right behind you."

Lance frowns into the darkness. He can barely even make out Keith's silhouette. "It's usually a much better view, though."

Keith snorts, glad to see that Lance's behavior is back to normal. "You're incorrigible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an update schedule but if u want new chapters faster u should comment
> 
> I had some trouble w/ the kissing scene so hopefully it reads okay.


	5. Significant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope y'all like it!
> 
> (sorry it's really short, but this is all I really had left to say)
> 
> Annnnnd I haven't seen the latest seasons so sorry if there's an insight I completely missed bc of that

Lance wakes up the next morning to see Keith's luminous eyes focused on him. He closes his eyes and opens them again and, miraculously, Keith is still there. "You stayed?" he asks, barely able to believe this isn't all just a dream.

"Yes," Keith answered. "You asked me to."

Lance smiles a little at that and scoots closer to Keith, nestling more fully into his bodyguard's warmth and resting his cheek against Keith's chest. He hums happily as one of Keith's hands comes up to run gentle fingers through his messy hair. It feels nice.

"Lance," Keith says. "we should talk about last night."

Lance presses his face further against Keith's chest. He doesn't want to talk about it. It's better if they say nothing and he can keep on pretending that this is anything more than a fantasy. He presses his mouth shut and shakes his head.

"Lance." Those fingers are running through his hair again and feather-light over his cheek, so achingly gentle as they caress his face. It seems too good to be true, which means it probably is. "Are you really sure about this? Is this really what you want?"

Lance looks up at Keith, stunned. That's not at all what he expected Keith to say. He was anticipating something more along the lines of outright rejection.

"Yes," he says adamantly. "I want this."

He leans up and presses his lips against the hickey he left on Keith's neck last night. "I want _you_."

Apparently it's the right response, because Keith practically _melts_ beneath him, chest rumbling with the beginnings of a purr as Keith rolls them over so that he's partially on top of Lance and rubbing his face affectionately against Lance's neck. Which. Wow. 

That's the cutest thing Lance has ever seen and he never wants to leave this bed. Judging by the comforting weight of Keith's body settled over him and the now fully-fledged purring emanating from his bodyguard and vibrating the air around them, he thinks that Keith feels the same.

* * *

Their first time is messy and awkward and they both find release after an embarrassingly short amount of time. It is completely and utterly perfect in every imaginable way. 

The second attempt follows shortly after the first and is even better. Where before they fucked fast and hard as their emotions and hormones demanded, they now take their time. They go slow, arms wrapped tenderly around each other and eyes locked together as Keith slowly pushes into Lance and rocks their hips together, joining them once more.

It's still a little awkward, but it won't always be. Over time they will learn each other's bodies and how they fit together, but for right now they're exploring, testing the waters. 

Keith looks down at Lance's beautiful face, observing how those ocean eyes flutter and kiss-swollen lips part with every thrust. Their faces are so close he can feel every shuddering exhale of breath as it passes his lover's lips and becomes his own.

He is certain in this moment that he loves this man in his arms more than he's ever loved anyone else in his life. And even if that's just the sex haze talking and this isn't really love, he believes he will be. Maybe not yet, but soon. This connection he feels between them is more than just their bodies interlocking in passion or their more abstract attraction to each other, the culmination of which has drawn them to this moment. 

Keith really and truly believes that if he opens himself up to it, he can love Lance. Really and truly love Lance. And Lance can love him back. They can make this work. They can learn to love each other in the way they both so desperately need.

It won't be easy, and it won't be perfect, because nothing ever is. But it's worth the effort. Lance is worth the effort.

Keith leans down and presses a long, lingering kiss to Lance's parted lips. Lance looks up at him dazedly and Keith smiles as Lance's hand tangles in his hair and pulls him back down into a passionate kiss.

"Lance," he says breathlessly. "I-" He halts, looking for the right thing to say. It's too soon for a declaration of love. "I, uh, like you a lot."

Lance grins and scratches his fingers gently over Keith's ear the way he knows Keith likes it, wrapping his legs tighter around Keith's waist and pulling his bodyguard impossibly closer, inviting him further into the warmth of his body. It feels good. It feels _right_. He closes his eyes, trying to memorize how he feels in this exact moment, knowing something significant is happening and he won't want to ever forget it.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
